Strange minds have strange thoughts
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: After the mess of the Joker's surprise party, Arkham is a mess. Quincy Sharp is the new mayor and the rogues watch as one of the greatest rogues ,not to mention scariest rogues, is slowly forgotten. Life in Arkham won't be the same and in the distance Arkham City is rising and new mysteries with it.
1. Chapter 1 Arkham city

Strange Minds, have Strange Thoughts.

"I hate this!" shouted Jester as she stormed around her cell, with Midfright watching her.

"Trust me Jester I know." said Midfright in a delicate tone. "Do you want to know why? Because you've been shouting it for the last 2 hours!" yelled Midfright.

"I have a right to!" Jester yelled back.

Midfright shuck her head. "No one has the right to scream the same thing over and over for 2 hours!"

Jester glared at her and continued pacing the room.

Midfright sighed. "I know that it's not the best news in the world ,that Hugo Strange is back, but there's nothing you can do about it."

"It's not just that." said Jester.

Midfright raised an eyebrow. "What else is it then?"

"Joker's ill, Bane got rammed into by Batman's car, Croc ate Scarecrow and now Strange is back and…." Jester looked at the floor.

"And, what?" asked Midfright.

"And now he's asking to see Jervis."

Midfright sighed. "If you really hate it here, then why don't you escape? I mean we all could. You, me and Conundrum could all escape for a girls night out."

Jester stopped pacing the floor and smiled at Midfright. "That's a great idea!" she said as a guard opened their cell. "In fact," continued Jester. "I think we should right now." Then she grabbed the guards head and rammed it against the wall. She then took his key card, dragged him inside their cell ,with Midfrights help, and the two of them ran to Conundrum's cell.

When they got there they saw that Conundrum shared a cell with another girl.

"What are you two doing?" asked Conundrum.

"We're getting out of here. Do you want to come with?" asked Jester glancing at the other girl.

"Can Alice come?" asked Conundrum.

"Who?" asked Midfright.

"Alice." said Conundrum looking at the other girl.

Jester and Midfright looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't see why not." said Jester.

Conundrum smiled. "great, let's get out of here."

Jester opened the door and the two girls walked out.

"Okay, let's get going." said Midfright.

They ran to an air vent, opened it and crawled inside. They finally reached the end of the vent ,which led into the store room, they got out of the vent and ran to the door that led onto the balcony of Intensive Treatment. They jumped down and ran to the old Arkham building, or what ever was left of it, and started to clime. When they reached the top they jumped onto the Arkham wall and climbed over. Then they jumped down and ran down the road to Gotham.

Else where. Hugo Strange smiled as he watched the group of teenage's 'brake out' and run to Gotham.

Little did they know that's what he wanted. People at Arkham would talk about his experiments but they didn't patiqulary care about the adults. Children however that was different. They cared about them even if they did the most horrific things. He needed the kids out of the way so no one would raise any questions that didn't need to be asked.

"The plan has worked my Master." said Hugo Strange still looking out of the window.

"Good. Now it can begin. Have you made contact with the Trasks?" came a voice from the shadows.

"Yes. They are ready to begin." said Strange.

"Then let our glorious dream become a reality." said the voice.

Strange smiled. "Arkham Asylum will burn and from the ashes ,the phenix that is Arkham City, will rise."

Meanwhile. The teenage's had reached one of Midfright's old hideouts.

Jester was oddly quiet, considering they had just broken out, but that was the thing that was bothering her. It was easy. Too easy. It felt ,to her, like Strange wanted them to escape.

The other girls were chatting excitedly and Conundrum introduced Alice to Midfright.

"Jester this is- are you okay?" asked Conundrum.

"I don't know Con' I just got this strange feeling that's all." said Jester.

"What about?" asked Midfright.

"The break out." said Jester.

"What about it?" asked Alice.

Jester sighed. "I don't know it just seemed too easy."

"Arkham was always easy to break out of." said Midfright.

"I know it's just- oh I don't know may be I'm becoming paranoid." said Jester.

"Please don't. I can barely cope with you just being insane." laughed Midfright.

Jester laughed and Conundrum introduced her to Alice, who was Jervis's little helper and she had an obsession with Alice in Wonderland too.

Speaking of Jervis, lets find out what's happening in Arkham.

Jervis sat on his bed swinging his legs and humming a tune. He was quite happy but a little sad because Hugo Strange was back.

With a sigh he jumped off the bed and walked over to the glass wall.

He saw the guards down the hall, clearing out Jonathan's old cell. Edward was also watching from the other side of the corridor.

Jervis gave him a sad and desperate look.

Edward saw him and sighed. "What do you want me to do, Jervis? Tell them they can't take Jonathan's stuff?"

Jervis nodded.

Edward shook his head. "Jervis I can't do that." he said as he sat down on his bed.

"Why not?" snapped Jervis.

Edward gave a sigh of irritation. "Because they're not going to listen to me, to you or to any one else for that matter."

"But-"

"No buts Jervis they won't listen."

Jervis sighed and continued watching the guards take Jonathan's stuff away, until it was all gone.

Meanwhile the grope of Teenagers watched from a distance the 'grand opening' of Arkham City.

"I wonder if it's going to be as big a hit as they make it out to be?" mused Conundrum.

"Probebly not. Plans like that never do." said Midfright with a sigh.

"It's a stupid idea really." said Jester as she began to walk to the roof acses. "I mean who in there right mind would put all of the super criminals in a small walled off area of Gotham and give them weapons?"

"Well I have heard rumours that Quincy Sharp isn't in his right mind at all." said Alice.

"What?" said Jester stopping and turning around.

"What do you mean Alice?" asked Conundrum.

Alice smiled. "I've heard rumours that Quincy Sharp might be a skitsophrenic and beleives that he is the spirit of Amadaus Arkham." said Alice.

"If that got out into the public, then Quincy Sharp would be ruined." said Midfright.

Jester tapped her chin and smiled. "I've got an idea."

The sun was just setting behind the old Asylum.

Doctor Mist Terry was just packing her notes away, when Strange's thick russian accent came through the radio on her desk.

"Doctor Terry, may I see you in my office."

Mist sighed, put the papers away and picked up the radio. "I'll be right up Professa Strange."

With that she picked up her things, slipping her coat on before hand, picked up a few files and walked to Strange's office.

Outside Mist straightened her self off and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Strange.

Mist slipped in and gave a fake smile to Strange.

"Shut the door please ,Doctor Terry, then come and sit down." said Strange as he placed his hands in a steeple shape.

Mist did as she was told and sat down in front of Strange. "You wanted to see me ,Proffessa Strange?"

"Yes I did. I wanted to talk about one of your patients, Jervis Tetch." said Strange.

"What about him?" asked Mist.

"I was wondering if you know about him being dismissed from your care and into mine?" asked Strange.

Mist blinked. "I wasn't aware of it." she said as her hands tightened in her lap.

Strange noticed this but didn't say anything. "Well, it has been settled that will happen and as of next week-"

"I don't think it has been settled ,Proffessa Strange, surly I get to have a say in what happens to my patients?"

"Would you prefer I take Mr Nigma as my new patient?" asked Strange as he observed Mist through his glasses.

Mist swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to untense her hands. "Excuse me? I don't think I quite understand where this is going."

Strange smiled. "Oh I think you do Doctor Terry. I've seen the way you look at him. I've heard the way you speak to him. I've seen how you treat him."

Mist slowly stood up and gathered up her things. She turned to leave when Strange's voice stopped her.

"Need I remind you, this Asylum can't afford another incident like Harley Quinn."

Mist turned to Strange. "I'm not another Harley Quinn." she said in a bitter tone.

"I will hold you to that Doctor Terry, you may leave now." said Strange as he pointed towards the door.

Mist went to leave but stopped and put a folder on Strange's desk.

"What's this?" asked Strange as he watched Mist open the door.

"Mr Tetch's file. I believe you wanted him as your new patient?" said Mist as she stood in the door way.

Strange smiled. "I see. Edward was right, you are a smart woman Doctor Terry."

"That I am." said Mist as she walked out of the door way and into the corridor. "Oh, and Hugo." said Mist as she turned around and faced him. "If you ever try to take one of my patients from under my nose again, I will not hesitate to take drastic steps to stop you."

"And I will take drastic steps to ensure you don't." replied Strange.

Mist nodded and walked out of the room shouting behind her. "As long as we understand each other."

Meanwhile Quincy Sharp was just getting ready for bed when the widow of his bedroom blew open.

He was startled at first but then he walked over to it and closed it.

"Good evening Mister Mayor or is it Mister Amadaius Arkham I'm talking to now?" asked a young voice from the shadows.

Sharp turned around with a cry and stared at the figure of a young woman leaning up against the door frame.

The woman chuckled. "Definitely Quincy Sharp." she said as she stepped out of the shadows.

Sharp's eyes narrowed. "What do you want Jester?" he snapped.

"It's not what I want ,Quincy, it's what you want." said Jester smiling.

"I don't want anything from you!" he shouted.

Jester lifted up a file and waved it in front of Sharp's face. "Oh I think you do."

"What is that?" snapped Sharp.

"This? Oh, this is just your mental file. You know, the thing that says you're a skitsophrenic who believes he's Amadaius Arkham. Does that ring any bells?" asked Jester in a mocking tone of voice.

Quincy Sharp paled comsidrably.

"Judging by your reaction you do." said Jester smiling.

"Give that here you little brat!" shouted Sharp as he reached for the file.

Jester pulled it out of his reach and pointed a gun in his face. "Now, now Sharpie. That's not very nice." said Jester smiling an insane grin.

"What do you want Jester?" asked Sharp.

Jester smiled. "I want the blue prints of Arkham City and Wonder Tower."

"I can't give you those." shouted Sharp.

"Then I guess every one will know they've voted for two people and not-"

"Alright, alright." snapped Sharp as he walked over to his safe, entered the code and pulled out two files.

"Toss them here." said Jester smiling.

Sharp tossed Jester the files, who quickly looked through them, before tossing him the mental file.

"Thank you." said Jester as she walked back into the shadows.

A few hours later and Hugo Strange was walking to Quincy Sharp's bedroom.

He opened the door to find him sitting on the floor clutching a file.

"Quincy, what's wrong?" asked Strange as he put on the false sympophetic.

Sharp handed him the file.

Strange took it, noticing it had Sharp's name on it, and opened it.

Inside was a bunch of Joker cards, with one of them saying 'the joke's on you'.

Strange's hand tightened on the file and somewhere in Gotham City Jester was laughing.

Crossword was walking around Arkham City, taking photos of good hiding places.

She was humming the song she was listening to on her i-pod, not really paying attention to her surroundings.

Then again she had no reason to, because no one had been put it Arkham City yet. Or had they?

Jester sat in the back of the TYGER Guards van as they drove her to the Arkham City holding cells.

She had been caught at the edge of town near Arkham, but not before she was able to fence off the blue prints to Penguin.

Even though she had been caught she was happy and smiling because what she had mainly set out to do had been done and done with style.

Crossword climbed up the Ace Chemicals building and watched from a distance as the gates to Arkham City where opened for the first time. She watched and wondered about how people where going to survive in here.

She knew someone was following her, but she wasn't bothered.

One thing she did know was, the idea of Arkham Asylum ,being a brilliant place, was over. The reality of Arkham City had begun.

The van suddenly jolted to a halt. The doors to the van were opened, as Jester was roughly dragged out.

She was pushed into the changing rooms where she changed into her prison uniform. Then she stepped out and handcuffs were placed on her wrists. Then she was dragged to the transfer room and pushed into line 'A' where she came face to face with Hugo Strange.

He smiled at her and said. "Hello Miss Turner, welcome to Arkham City."

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2 Time fly's

Time fly's when you're in the Mad house.

_The van suddenly jolted to a halt. The doors to the van were opened, as Jester was roughly dragged out._

_She was pushed into the changing rooms, where she changed into her prison uniform. Then she stepped out and handcuffs were placed on her wrists. Then she was dragged to the transfer room and pushed into line 'A' where she came face to face with Hugo Strange._

_He smiled at her and said. "Hello Miss Turner, welcome to Arkham City."_

Jester forced a smile on her face. "Hello Hugo. I have a question, why did the clock maker frow his watch?"

Strange raised an eyebrow. "Because he wanted to see time fly."

Jester nodded her head. "Yep. Do you know why I asked you that question? No? didn't think you would."

Jester was then shoved into a small room as she called behind her. "Time fly's when you're in the mad house, so how fast will it go when you're in the mad city?" Then the door behind her closed and the one in front of her opened. She was still handcuffed, a tiny bit lost and in Penguins teritory, wonderful.

She sighed and walked out of the room, into the city and… WHAM! everything went black.

Edward sat in the back of the transfer truck along with Jervis, Firefly, Calendar man, Mister Zsazs and Killer Moth.

Jervis looked up at Edward and nudged him with his elbo. Edward looked down at the small man. "Yes Jervis, what is it?" he asked.

"What do you think they are going to do to us when we get there?" asked Jervis.

Edward bit his lip. Jervis just had to ask that question didn't he. As Edward looked up he noticed all of the other rogues were looking at him. It was the question they all wanted to know the answer of but only Jervis was brave enough to give voice to it.

It was in that instant that Edward uttered his 3 least favourite words. "I don't know." he said but he quickly followed up with. "But whatever they're going to do ,with Hugo Strange in the picture, it's not going to be good." Edward couldn't help the shudder that went down his spine when he uttered Strange's name. But he also couldn't help noticing the same shudder go through all of the other rogues.

The rest of the van ride was silent and all too soon they arrived at Arkham City.

When Jester began to come to, she couldn't help thinking 'I've been in here for 2 seconds and I'm already in trouble. That's just great, that's just flippin fantastic!' note sarcasm.

She looked around to see the two thugs that were dragging her belonged to Penguin, then she saw in bright shining letters 'Iceberg Lounge'. O yay! thought Jester as the doors were opened and she was dragged inside.

Crossword had been watching the thugs as they dragged Jester inside.

Then she looked at the time. 'Oh man! I'm late!' she jumped down from the building onto the floor and sprinted down the street. The person was still following her and she still didn't care.

She ran to the man hole cover outside of the TYGER Guard volt and jumped inside. With the person not far behind.

Edward was laughing all the way to the old bus deport. He had easily hot wired his escape, with a little help from 'Mother Nature' and was now on his way to his new hideout. He hadn't exactly planned for it to become a physical part of Arkham City but plans in Gotham never go accordingly.

He quickly got changed into his suite and walked ,quite quickly, to his hideout.

Why was he in a rush? Well, he had a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it.

Edward grumbled about how long it took him to get to his hideout, especially when time was at the essence. It would be extremely hard to get every thing done in time.

At that sentence Edward gave himself a crooked grin and said to himself. "Oh, but Edward. You love a good challenge."

Jester stood in the Iceberg Lounge as she watched Penguin light one of his siggars.

She smiled at him and said. "Now ,Ozzie, I know you and my boss aren't on friendly terms at the moment, but I did get you those blue prints you wanted and I haven't done anything to get your land in fact I think I've done the exact opposite."

"That you 'ave Jester. That you 'ave. So, I'll give Ya' your stuff an' get those 'orrid bits o' metal of your pretty, lill' hands." said Penguin as he nodded to his goons to let go of her. Penguin then told one of them to get Jester her stuff and for the other one to get the bolt cutters.

"So then. What 'as Hugo Strange been up to Jester?" asked Penguin as he poured Jester a drink and gestured for her to sit down.

"You say that like I know something you don't" said Jester as she sat down.

Penguin came round with the drinks and sat down opposite Jester. "Don't play stupid with me Jester." snapped Penguin. "I know that Strange wouldn't of given you those files, even with a gun pointed at his head."

Jester laughed. "I didn't get those blue prints from Strange, I got them from Quincy."

"Quincy?" asked Penguin.

Jester nodded. "And you'll never guess what. He's skitzophrenic! and believes he's the spirit of Amadaius Arkham!"

Penguin leaned in closer. "Is he really? Ha! I wonder what the city would think of their new mayor if they knew that?"

"Don't you mean mayors?" said Jester laughing Penguin laughed too.

Just then Penguins men came with the bolt cutters and Jester's stuff.

They took the handcuffs off using the bolt cutters, gave Jester her stuff and she went into the other room to get changed.

When she walked out Penguin gave her an electronic device. "What's this Ozzie?" asked Jester as she switched it on.

"It's your life savour. It has a map of Arkham City on it, a cryptographic sequencer, a communications device and a listening device." said Penguin.

Jester grinned and placed it in her pocket. "What have I done to deserve this?" she asked as she gave Penguin a hug, which he returned.

"You got me the blue prints, consider that your payment." he said smiling. "Now get out of here, I have a reputation to up hold, after all took years to make, minutes to destroy."

Jester laughed "Fair point Ozzie." she said as she opened the door.

"Oh Jester," cried Ozzie.

Jester turned around. "Yeah Ozzie?"

"Try not to go into the sewers, would you?" said Penguin.

Jester tilted her head to the side. "Not that I was planning on going down there, but why are you telling me this?"

"It's just I heard that some of Joker's men went missing down there and I lost contact with my boys I sent down there. It may be nothing but on the last transmission they said something about a monster in the sewers and I don't think I need to tell you who they might be raffering to." said Penguin.

Jester bit her lip and looked at the floor. "No Ozzie, you really don't."

"I heard about Jonathan…. Jester I'm sorry. I know you two were close." said Penguin.

Jester turned and gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, me too Ozzie. Me too." with that she left the Iceberg Lounge and began her long walk to the steal mill.

Edward was leaning up against the wall making one of his puzzles when he spotted Jester.

She didn't look happy at all.

Edward sighed ,picked up a stone and threw it at her.

"Ow!" cried Jester as the stone hit her head.

"What's up sad sacks?" yelled Edward.

Jester smiled. Edward always knew how to make her happy. She turned around and yelled back to him. "The sky or you." she said as she gestured to the fact Edward was quite high up building.

He smiled at her and did a mock clap. "Very good, it seems me being in your company has payed off. You're finally showing you might have an actual intelligence."

Jester ,being the mature person she was, stuck her tongue out at Edward.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "Very mature behaviour Jester." said Edward, more to himself than to Jester, who was standing right next to him.

Edward hadn't noticed this so Jester leaned in next to his ear and shouted at the top of her voice. "Wasn't it just!?"

Edward yelped in surprise, lost his balance and began to fall.

Jester reacted instantly, grabbed the scruff of his collar and pulled him back.

Edward leaned up against the wall, taking deep breaths and pinching the bridge of his nose asked. "Remind me why I'm friends with you exactly?"

Jester grinned. "Because I saved your life."

"Yes that was it wasn't it? But I do often wonder if you have saved my life more times then you have put it in danger and if it be the latter is more, then why am I still friends with you?" said Edward glancing at Jester who shrugged.

"Now that's a riddle if ever I heard one." she said. "In fact that might be the greatest riddle of them all."

Edward shook his head. "The greatest riddle of them all is who is Batman? The second greatest is why does Harley stay with the Joker when he treats her the way he does?" he puased and looked at Jester. "Now that's a riddle no one has been able to solve."

Jester giggled nodding her head. "Very true, Eddie."

Edward smiled and looked at his list of things to do and frowned. "Oh great I have to go down to the sewers."

Jester's heart stopped for a few seconds when he said that. "I wouldn't advise that." she said in a shaky voice.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked.

Jester turned away. "It's just something Penguin told me."

Edward was growing inpatient by now, he didn't have time for his own games let alone anyone else's. "What did Penguin tell you?" he snapped.

Jester sighed. "He told me that his men went missing down there, as well as some of Joker's men, and that in the final transmission they said something about there being a monster in the sewers."

Edward's eyes went wide. "I didn't think _**he**_ was surposed to be in here?"

"_**HE'S**_ not. But _**he**_ is." said Jester with a sigh.

Edward nodded his head. "Thanks for the heads up J' I'll send some of my men down there instead."

Jester nodded her head. "That might be a good idea." she said as she jumped off the building calling behind her. "Good bye Eddie and good luck with your little game!"

Midfright sat in the shadows of Arkham City watching the world around her crumble into dust.

She sighed. Gotham had been bad, but never this bad.

"Hello Luna, my dear, did you miss me?" came an eary voice from the shadows.

Midfright jumped and spun around. "Who said that?" she shouted.

"Well, I did my dear." said the voice.

Midfright peered into the darkness. "Where are you?" she hissed.

"For a person that has lived in the darkness all her life, you're not very good at seeing in it are you?" said the voice.

By this point Midfright was losing her patience. "Show yourself!" she demanded.

"Very well ,Luna my dear, look behind you." said the voice.

Midfright spun around and almost fainted from shock.

"Surprised? I knew you would be." said the man that stood in front of her. "Come on." he said. "We have a lot of work to do."

TO BE CONTINUED…..!


	3. Chapter 3 Fear returns

Danger is real, fear is an option.

Jester breathed a sigh of ralife. She had finally reached the steel mill. It had just taken her half a hour to get there, not that bad.

She ran through the gates, waving to the guards as she went past, with them returning the gesture.

She walked along the dark streets, listening to the circus music that played, slightly out of tune, around the steel mill.

She walked into the main room and immediately spotted Harley.

Harley looked up, saw her and grinned. "Jester! You're here!" cried Harley as she ran up to her.

Jester braced her self for the 'Harley death hug' as she called it and gladly returned it.

"I was getting really worried about you baby J. I thought perhaps Strange had gotten to Ya' or somethin'" said Harley, her fake accent kicking in.

Jester laughed. "I'm glad you were worried Harley and you don't have to put your fake accent on around me, remember?"

Harley giggled. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." she said smiling.

Jester grinned. "That's okay. So do you have any jobs for me to do?" she asked still grinning.

Harley nodded her head. "We need Ya' to set up some 'Joker balloons' on that old boat outside the industrial district, for Eddie's game."

Jester burst out laughing. "Eddie is slightly ridiculous sometimes isn't he?"

Harley nodded, handing Jester the balloons. "Yep, he sure is, but don't go telling him that. We'd never hear the end of it."

Jester took the balloons and saluted. "Yes, Ma'm." she said giggling as she worked out of the room.

Harley smiled and sighed. "Ahh, she's a good kid really."

Crossword walked around the sewers in a very happy mood. She didn't know why she was so happy. Perhaps it was because someone was following her? It made her feel important.

She turned a corner and then someone or something shouted. "Tick,Tock. Here's the Croc!"

Then everything went black.

Jester couldn't help herself as she laughed and giggled, while putting the balloons on the boat.

As she jumped down, she noticed the hatch was slightly open.

Occasionly Jester could really do without her curiosity. She opened the hatch and jumped down.

The place was eariy inside. Barely any lights, jars full of cockroaches and a joker goon sitting on a chair.

Jester frowned ,when she saw this, so she walked up to him. He didn't even sture. Dead? Most likely.

Jester noticed a shipping note on the side. At the top it read 'Falcone' shipping'. Jester continued down the page and began to read it out aloud. "Dear Jonathan, it is nice to yada' yada. Wait a minute! Dear Jonathan?" Jester continued down the page but it ravield nothing else.

She bit her lip and looked at the goon. Slowly she crept up to him and when she was only a few millimetres away he screamed and died.

Jester's eyes went wide. "No it couldn't possibly be _**him!?**_ Could it?"

Swallowing hard she did what any person would do, when faced with a puzzle that needed to be solved. She went to the master of riddles. The king of conundrums. The twister of truth. The prince of puzzles.

She went to the Riddler.

"Ow, my head. What in the name of all things puzzling happened?" asked Crossword to herself but she got a reply.

"You were attacked by Killer Croc. I saved you ,brought you here and tended to your injures. You're welcome by the way." said a boy standing in the corner.

Crossword raised an eyebrow. "Yeah thanks, er' who are you exactly?"

The boy tilted his head to the side. "My name's Whisper and I know who you are Crossword."

Crossword smiled. "I can see that."

The boy stood up and walked over to Crossword, who smiled at him. "So, which villain do you belong to?" she asked him smiling as he looked at her injures.

"Hush." he said.

Crossword blinked. "Did you just hush me? ow!"

"No." said Whisper. "Hush is the villain I work for. Comprendai'?"

Crossword blinked. "Hush as in Tommy Eliot Hush?" she said getting nervous.

Whisper nodded his head. "Do you know of any over?"

Crossword swallowed and started to back away from him and stand up. "Hush huh? You know I need to be somewhere and I'm kinda' late all ready."

"I'm not going to hurt you." said Whisper as he slowly walked up to her.

"Oh, I know you're not going to hurt me because I'm not going to be here any longer." said Crossword as she turned around and sprinted towards the door. Whisper sprinted after her telling her to stop and wait.

But Crossword wasn't listening as she rammed the door open and sprinted down the street, Whisper not far behind her.

"Crossword wait!" shouted Whisper.

Crossword ran up the ladder and ran across the building.

Whisper was getting tired of this so he picked his pace up and rugby tackled Crossword to the floor.

Crossword cried out in shock and pain.

"Sorry about that put you gave me no choice." said Whisper as he tried to restrain Crossword.

"Get off me bandage boy!" hissed Crossword as she tried to get him off her.

"Will you just listen to me!" shouted Whisper.

"No!" yelled Crossword.

"Well you should." Whisper answered back.

Meanwhile, Edward was just doing the last dellecut touches to his final death trap of the day, looking forward to a quiet evening doing crossword's and just relax-

"EDWARD!"

Riddler almost jumped off the building in fright. He spun around to find Jester sprinting towards him.

"Jester? What in the name of Arthur Wynn is wrong?!" Edward asked as Jester reached him.

"You have to- I mean- I think I've- come on!" spluttered Jester as she turned around and started running again.

Edward stood there for a few seconds, considering wether or not to follow the insane child and thinking of all those times she'd come to him like this and he'd been ether shot, stabbed or beaton within an inch of his life.

As he was thinking this he found himself actually following her and realised that they were near the steel mill.

Jester then stopped and jumped into the water. Edward stopped and stared at her as she swam to a boat.

Jester climbed up the side ,stood up and waved to Edward to follow her.

Edward bit his lip and gave a sigh of irratation. He sprinted towards the edge of the walkway ,jumped into the water and swam to the boat.

Jester helped him up and when he got out he shivered.

"T-this b-b-better be go-o-ood J-Jester." he stuttered from the cold.

Jester nodded her head and ran to the hatch and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

Edward clutched his arms and looked around, noticing the balloons, he smiled. "Nice to see you've put the balloons up."

Jester then grabbed her new cryptographic sequencer and began to try and work out the code.

When she did she froze.

Edward looked at Jester. He had been talking for quite some time now and now he had finished he expected her to say something. When she said nothing ,however, he got angry. "Jester are you even listening to me?!" snapped Edward.

Completely not answering the question Jester said. "Edward come and look at the password."

"Guess not." Edward muttered to himself as he walked over.

He stared at the password and blinked. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, I believe that says 'City of Terror'" said Edward.

Jester swallowed. "You're not wrong." she said.

"That's what I feared." said Edward as he opened the hatch. "But you don't think it could be _**him**_ do you Jester? I mean didn't _**he**_ get eaten by Croc or something?" Edward said as he climbed down the ladder.

Jester followed him. "Edward I don't know. To be honest I find the whole thing strange. I mean I know Croc is quite animalistic and all but I don't think he would-"

"Eat Jonathan? No neither do I and I agree with what you said about the whole thing being strange."

said Edward as he looked around the small room they were in. "Besides," he continued as he walked along the cabin. "I don't think Jonathan would be that stupid to stand that close to the edge and I don't think Croc is that stupid to know who he had in his hands at the time. After all ," Edward walked up to the shipping note. "They never found a body did they?"

Jester bit her lip. "No they didn't." she looked around the room. "And no one really knows why Jonathan went down there in the first place. Some say he went down there to try and scare Batman, others say he went down there to escape." Jester walked up to one of the glass bottles that had cockroaches in them. "But I guess we'll never know will we? Unless of course….." she trailed off.

Edward looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Unless what?"

Jester looked up at him. "Unless of course he's not dead, he's in Arkham City, I bet he hasn't tasted fear in a while and ,if that be the case, we're in his hideout."

"Question:" said Edward ,terror seeping into his eyes. "If that is true then, why are we still here?"

Jester smiled at him, but it was a weak attempt at comfort. "Answer: I don't know." she said.

Edward nodded his head. "Ditto."

The two of them exchanged glances and sprinted out of the small room to the deck.

"My friends." came a voice they really didn't want to here now. They slowly turned round and gasped in shock.

The man in front of them smiled before saying. "How nice of you to drop by."

Crossword still struggled against Whisper as he held her down. He sighed in irrataion. "You really are the Riddler's daughter aren't you? I mean no one else would struggle like this unless they were related to _him_."

Crossword clenched her teeth. "I don't know wether to take that as a insult or a complement."

"The choice is yours." said Whisper as he lifted her up ,still holding her wrists.

"It better be a complement because if it's not, you can be sure that in a minute, you'll be looking for your teeth!" hissed Crossword.

"Charming. But if you could curb your violent tendencies for a second and actually listen to me. That would be great." said Whisper as he pushed Crossword away from him.

"I'll never listen to a person from Hush! Do you know what he did to my father?" she cried.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, yes I do know what Hush did to your father and if you won't listen to me willingly then I'll have to make you listen, won't I?" said Whisper as he slowly walked up to Crossword.

Edward and Jester, stared at the man in front of them in shock.

"I would stop showing me the feeling of shock if I were you. Do you know how close it is to fear?" mused the man.

Jester and Edward began backing away from the man that stood in front of them.

Finally Jester spoke. "Jonathan….. long time no see. What have you been doing these past few months?" she said, sounding calmer then she actually was.

Jonathan smiled. "Oh, you know how it is. Conducting my experiments, hiding from the cops, covering my experiments up and desposing of bodies."

Jester gave a weak smile. "The usual then?"

Jonathan nodded his head. "Yes, my dear, the usual."

The tree rogues stood there stairing at each other in silence. "So…." said Jonathan stepping forwards. "What have you been up to?" he asked smiling.

"Helping Harley and Joker. As well as doing my own stuff." Jester said quickly.

"Ahh, yes Joker. I heard he's ill from that Titan formular. How is the old clown?" asked Jonathan.

"Not good." said Jester.

"Care to elaborate on that?" said Jonathan.

Jester shook her head. "Not really ,no."

Jonathan smiled and turned to Edward. "And you Edward? What have you been up to in my absents?"

"Stumping Batman with my riddles and setting up more puzzles." Edward answered.

Jonathan smirked. "How very original of you. I must admit through, I have seen some of your contraptions, they do look very good."

"Thank you Jonathan. Now we really must be going.." said Edward as he and Jester turned around to leave but Midfright got in the way.

"There's no rush my friends." said Jonathan stepping closer. "Why don't we sit down and have a chat?"

He smiled and pulled a sirynge out of his pocket. "Just like old times."


	4. Chapter 4 You can't kill fear

You can't kill fear.

Edward groaned as he slowly came back to the world of the conscious. He looked around and realised he was still on that stupid boat. He tried to move, but he was tied up so movement proved near impossible.

Looking around he spotted Jester sitting in the corner, laughing.

"Jester?"

Jester slowly looked up still laughing with an insane grin on her face.

Edward stared at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Eddie. How are you?" she asked, still grinning.

"Apart from being tied up and having a splitting head ache. On top of the world." said Edward, the sarcasm dripping off every word.

Jester giggled. "How about you tell me some riddles? Ya' know to pass the time."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "You want to hear one of my riddles? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Jester nodded her head. "Jonny gave me some of his new fear toxin. It still doesn't make me hallucinate but this new batch kills you in 24 hours and I don't see us going any where soon, to get an antidote if there is even one, so I thought I'd listen to your riddles before I die." Jester gave a sad smile.

Edward went wide eyed.

"Come on then ,riddle boy. Lets hear a riddle." said Jester smiling.

Edward blinked a couple of times. "Jester, I'm sorry. I should've been there! I could've stopped him somehow!"

Jester shook her head. "No you couldn't Ed. Once Jonathan's mind is made up, there's no changing it. Besides, it is a pretty good joke on me."

"You're not going to die, Jester! I can solve every riddle and puzzle, so you are not going to die!" shouted Edward.

Jester tilted her head to the side. "Well, I surges you hurry if you want to save me, cause, I haven't got long."

Edward bit his lip and began to struggle with the bonds that held him.

They were tough, but he could do it, he knew he could. Then he heard coughing.

He looked up and spotted Jester coughing. She looked up at him. "Eddie, you're gonna' have to get out of this one on your own. I can't always be there for you."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "We're getting out of this." he said as he slowly began to rock on his chair.

Midfright sat in the dark sewers staring at the idiots that walked down the old pipes.

She chuckled to herself. "You fools shouldn't walk in the dark without a weapon." she said grinng at their scared looks. "Who knows what you could find down here. Or ,more importantly, who could find you!"

Then she jumped out of the shadows and all that could be heard was screams and laughter.

"YES!" cried Edward as he landed on his side. He managed to get of the chair. Now he began to crawl over to Jester and began to untie her bonds.

Jester smiled. "You always can figure out a solution, can't you?"

Edward smiled. "I wouldn't be called the Prince of Puzzles, if I couldn't."

Slowly he helped Jester up and they climbed out on to the deck.

"You two are so desperate to escape. Aren't you?" said Jonathan a smile spreading on his face.

"Jonathan! The antidote, now!" cried Edward.

"Or what?" asked Jonathan a smirk crossing his features. "What can you do that will make me give you the antidote? Answer. Nothing!"

"Edward's more dangerous then you think, Jonny." snapped Jester.

Jonathan smirked a little bit. "You two really are as thick as thieves aren't you?"

Jester giggled. "I hope not. Have you seen how stupid, some of these guys are? They just gave the word idiot a new meaning."

Jonathan gritted his teeth. "Watch your mouth Jester."

"I can't Jonny. Not unless I look in a mirror, any way." said Jester laughing.

Jonathan was seething now.

Edward sighed. "Look, just give Jester the antidote and we'll leave you in peace."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. "And you won't tell any one about me?"

"Of course not, Jonny. Why would we rat out another rogue?" said Jester.

Jonathan sighed. "Very well." he looked through his pockets and pulled out a veil. "Here." he said as he tossed it to them.

Edward caught it and gave it to Jester.

"Now leave me. I have work to do." snapped Jonathan.

Jester smiled. "Thanks Jonny boy. I appreciate the antidote."

"As I will appreciate silence." snapped Jonathan.

Just then Midfright came with a man who looked as white as a sheet.

"Just got this one from the sewer boss. He's a goodin' ,his screams are perfect. I think you'll like them." she said grinning.

Then it all clicked in Edwards head. "It's not Croc." he whispered.

Jester turned to him and frowned. "What?" she whispered.

"Tell Ya' later, now lets go." said Edward as he dragged Jester to the edge of the boat.

They swam to shore and Jester and Edward left.

"Edward what in the world are you talking about?" asked Jester.

Edward had been mumbling all the way to the Iceberg Lounge.

"I'll tell you inside." he said as he entered the building.

Meanwhile. Crossword stared at Whisper as he gave her all the information he knew.

"So let me get this straight. Scarecrow isn't dead and is teaming up with Hush." said Crossword.

"Yes."

"Right. Why are you telling me this?" asked Crossword.

"Because, I think it's got something to do with Puzzler." said Whisper.

Crossword blinked. "Yeah, speaking of her. I gotta go now."

"You and her are up to something. What is it?" asked Whisper.

Crossword turned to him and smiled. "Oh, you'll see." and with that she left.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me, that Crow is alive 'nd kickin' and is up to something?" said Oswald slightly shocked.

Jester winced as Edward pushed the needle in with the antidote. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"But what is he up to?" asked Oswald.

"Yeah, Ed. You said 'it's not Croc' when Midfright came with that man from the sewers. So what did you mean?" asked Jester rubbing her arm where the needle had been.

"Think about it you two. Jester you said that both Joker and Penguin, crew were going missing when they went into the sewers. Penguin told you that in the last transmission they said there was a monster. It's quite obvious what's been going on." said Edward.

"If it's so obvious, then maybe you could explain to us." said Penguin.

"Look. People have been going missing in the sewers, right? So everyone assumes it's Killer Croc. No one goes looking for them, because they don't want to be eaten, so they just get forgotten about. Your men said there was a monster in the sewers. They would've said Croc was in the sewers if they saw him. But they didn't they said monster." explained Edward.

"But if they weren't talking about Croc, then who were they talking about?" asked Jester.

"They were talking about Scarecrow." said Edward.

"They would've said it was him, in the transmission, if they saw him." said Penguin.

"Not if they were seeing there worst fear." said Edward. "Remember what Crain said ,Jester? He said 'Conducting me experiments, hiding from the cops, covering up my experiments and desposing of bodies.' Well, what better way to cover up experiments and despose of bodies, then taking them from the sewers and dumping them in the sewers. Croc will get the blame, for taking them and because no one is left alive no one can say anything different. Those that they leave behind, well, we all know Croc isn't one to pass up on a free meal. He'll eat the bodies and when they dump the bodies, he'll eat them two. Therefore leaving no evidence, no whitnesses and no connection to Scarecrow."

"So you're saying that, Jonathan is using Croc as a decoy?" said Jester.

"Yes. Jonathan probably hates him for ruining his plans at Arkham, so what better revenge then using him as the decoy? While every one is looking for Croc, Crain can sneak by without anyone noticing him. Besides, who would be looking out for a villain that is meant to be dead?" said Edward.

Oswald blinked a couple of times. "That is a very clever plan." he muttered.

Edward nodded in agreement.

"But Jonathan has to be working with someone else? I mean, Croc must of beaten him up pretty bad. So how the heck was Jonathan able to patch himself up? Because he must of lost consciousnus. So who helped him?" said Jester running a hand through her hair.

Edward tapped his chin for a bit. "Tommy Eliot."

"Hush?" asked Jester.

Edward nodded. "Those two are close. Tommy must of found Jonathan and patched him up. That must be how Jonathan is still with us. Also, Tommy was put into Arkham City, with the other idiots from the church. But something bad happened, I'm not too sure what, yet. But it was bad, whatever it was."

"Eliot. I have heard some rumours 'bout him. Wasn't 'e doing stuff to the patients at Arkham. Or at least rumoured to be?" asked Oswald.

Edward nodded. "Several inmates died on the operating table, when he was the surgeon. But no one could prove anything so it just went by as some unfortunate 'accidents' and no one did anything. Mostly because they were more concerned with what Hugo Strange was doing at the time, so no one bothered to investigate Eliot."

The guy gives me the creeps. I've met him, when he was in costume. I know what he did to you too Ed. So I don't like him one little bit." said Jester. "He was the one that separated the Abromivich twins. Hammer and Sickle."

"What do you think he's planing? Well, what do you think they're both planing?" asked Oswald.

"I don't know." said Edward. "But there is a way we can find out about Eliot. Well, we can find out what happened to him any way."

"Oh and how are we going to do that?" asked Jester.

Edward grinned. "Tell me Jester, how long have you had that injury?"

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5 Laughter is the best medicine

Laughter is the best medicine.

Jester hobbled over to the church with Edward walking next to her, helping her along a little.

Jester glared at him. "I can't believe you did that! To me as well!" she snapped.

"Well, you deserved it a little bit and besides, do you want to know what Hush and Crow are up to or not?" said Edward in a rather light hearted voice.

"Is it fair to say, I hate you." said Jester as she looked down at her bleeding leg. "Any way, why did it have to be me with the injury? Why couldn't have been you?"

"Because I'm the genius you're not. In other words, I'm the one in charge you're my side kick. Got it?" said Edward smiling.

Jester narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah. Got it."

Flash Back:

_Jester raised an eyebrow. "What injury?"_

_Edward smiled, picked up a knife off the table and stabbed her in the leg. "That injury." he said with a very smug smile._

_Jester grabbed the knife and pulled it out. "What the heck was that Nigma?!" she shouted._

_"I believe that was a knife, my dear." said Edward with a smile._

_"Do you mind? You're getting blood all over my floor." said Oswald with a small smile._

_"Thanks for the concern of my safety and well being Ozzy. Really appreciated." said Jester in a sarcastic voice._

_Oswald shrugged. "It's nothing personal, J', but do you know how long it takes me to clean blood up?"_

_Jester felt her eye twitching._

_Edward sighed and pulled her off her seat. "ether way you need to go to the church now. Come on."_

End of flash back.

Edward walked up to the church doors and opened it. "Okay Baby J' time to turn on the sprinklers."

Jester grimaced. She hated crying, it made her feel like a wimp.

Edward gently picked her up and Jester began her 'big crying in a lot of pain' scene.

The church doors were flung open and Edward looked up to see a guard. Officer William North was his full name.

"Please can you help her? She's loosing a lot of blood!" cried Edward.

North's eyes went wide. He quickly nodded and stepped to the side to let Edward in.

"Hey guys get a bed clear! Jester's been stabbed! She needs medical attention!" shouted North.

Almost immediately Doctors began rushing around making a bed clear and getting things they would need to treat the injury.

"Okay a bed's clear! Bring her over here!" shouted one of the Doctors.

Edward walked over as quickly as he could and whispered to Jester. "Look on the bright side, at least you get it treated by proper Doctors."

Jester whispered back. "I still wish it was you that was needed medical attention and not me!"

Edward chuckled quietly as he gently placed Jester on the bed.

Edward moved away so the Doctors could do their job. Then he slowly slipped away from the crowd and began to look around.

He spotted a Doctor who looked very nervous, looking after somebody with bandages on their face. He was clutching something in his arms.

Edward slowly walked over to him. "What happened to this guy?" he asked.

The Doctor jumped at the sudden voice. "Err, he-he c-cut his own f-face off." he stuttered.

Edward went wide eyed. He had heard about a lot of strange things happening in Arkham City, but nothing like this.

"Do you know who it is?" he asked.

"Yes h-he was one of us. A Doctor. We knew this place was getting to him, but we didn't expect this." said the young Doctor.

"What's his name?" asked Edward.

"Why do you want to know?" asked the Doctor.

_'Because you fool I'm trying to figure out what Tommy Eliot and Jonathan Crain, other wise known as Hush and the Scarecrow are up to and I think that guy there is Tommy Eliot. So if you don't mind telling me ,You stupid moron, that would be great.' _Is what he wanted to say.

Instead he said. "I'm just curios. Besides it's nice to know which Doctors are still in the land of the sane and which ones aren't. Just for my own personal well being."

"Thomas Eliot. That's who did it. We don't know why and we don't now what's in the box." said the Doctor pointing to the box.

Edward got an uneasy feeling when he read the words on the side of the box. "Judging by the fact that the box says 'Human organs transportation' on it. You don't want to know."

The young Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Err, Riddler. Jester's okay now you can take her back, to wherever it is you live at the moment." said Officer North.

Edward smiled. "Thanks." he said as he walked over to Jester.

"Come on Kiddo'! Time to go!" said Edward grinning.

"I don't know, Eddie, I kinda' like it here. People are so nice to you. Unlike some people, these days." said Jester glaring at Edward, who just rolled his eyes.

"Jester come on. We need to go. Besides you won't be able to have fun." said Edward.

Jester chuckled. "Alright, I'll go. But just remember something Eddie." Jester walked past a table and picked up a scalpel. "Laughter is only one letter away from slaughter."

Edward shivered. "You have a very twisted imagination."

"Oh and you don't?" asked Jester with a grin on her face.

"My mind is perfect!" cried Edward.

"Your mind may be perfect, but your eye isn't. You may want to get it looked at. How long have you had that injury?" said Jester smiling an insane smile.

Edward blinked. "What on earth are you-AAAHHHHH!" Jester had used the scalpel to cut across Edward's eye and face.

"Ahhh! My eye! My EYE! YOU IDIOT!" shouted Edward.

Jester kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the floor. "That was for stabbing me in the leg! You annoying moron!" shouted Jester.

Edward's head shot up then. "What did you just call me!?"

Jester stared at him. She had never seen him so rallied up. His eyes had lost there calm almost soft look to them and now owned an insane, calculating and angry look about them.

"I-I never said anything Edward. I just lost my temper a little bit. Come on let's get that eye seen to and then we can-"

"You called me a moron! Do you know how much I hate that word?! Well, do you?!" screamed Edward.

"Ed-Edward calm down, I didn't mean it. I didn't-"

"You should never call somebody something they're not Jester! Especialy someone as smart as me! I have a name you know? My name is Edward! Edward Nigma! Not Nashton, it was nether Nashton! I was never part of the family! I was too stupid, a moron! I don't know why they bothered naming me, because they nether used it! I was always moron!" Edward by now had backed a very scared Jester into a corner.

He raised his hand above his head and Jester's eyes went wide.

"Ed-Edward. Please. I didn't mean it." she whispered.

She stared at him but couldn't do it for long, because evil was staring back. This was the Riddler. This was the person that everyone was afraid of and quite rightly so. This was the man that killed people because they couldn't solve a puzzle or riddle and this was the man Jester had just made angry.

She closed her eyes and waited for the slap to come. But none did.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see Edward looking quite shocked almost frightened.

He slowly lowered his hand and backed away from Jester, eyes wide.

"J-Jester? I-I'm sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry." Edward turned on his heel and ran out of the church.

Jester stood there staring at the floor. What the heck had just happened?

She decided that the only way her question was going to be answered was if she went and asked him.

"Jester are you sure, you should go after him? Especially after that out burst?" asked Cash.

"He's my friend, Cash. I know he is a rather difficult person to be with and chat with. But he is my friend. My… dare I say it? Family? He's all I've got left now Cash and I'm not loosing him!" and with that Jester left, to look for her only friend in the whole wide world.

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 6 Trip to Wonderland

Trip to Wonderland.

Jester raced down the streets of Arkham city, trying to find Edward and not succeeding.

Turning corner after corner and still no sighn of him, she decided to ask for some help from an old friend of hers.

Walking past the court house to the end of the street and she climbed over a fence to an ally that led to and old nudes show. It didn't show it any more but she knew her old friend had chosen it to be his home.

She knocked on the door and slowly walked in. "Oh Jervis, you in?"

"Little Queen of Clubs, is that you?" came a shrill little voice.

Jester chuckled at the use of her nick name only Jervis used. "Yeah Jervis it's me."

"Oh, how nice it is to see you again, we have been hoping you or Door mouse would come and visit us." said Jervis as he jumped onto the table.

Jester sighed. "Yes about Door mouse, I've kinda' lost him."

"How can you loose Door mouse. He's not one to get lost." said Jervis walking over to her swinging his watch.

"I know but I need your help to find him." said Jester slowly backing away from Jervis. She didn't like the look in his eyes. It spoke to her and it shouted one word. Evil.

"Well, we can't leave. Not now not ever. We haven't had our tea party yet and you're late as it is." said Jervis grinning.

Jester took a step away from him. "Jervis are you okay?"

Jervis laughed. "Of course I am, Little Queen of Clubs. You're here now and we can now start our tea party."

"No, we need to find Door mouse, Jervis. We need to find Edward!" shouted Jester.

Jervis shook his head. "No, no, no. No we don't. We need our tea party!" he shouted as he launched himself at Jester, who had to jump out of the way so he didn't get her.

She spun around and stared at him in horror. "What did Strange do to you Jervis?"

Jervis pulled a head band out of his coat pocket with the clubs sighn on it.

Jester went wide eyed when she saw it. "Jervis?" she whispered.

"Now, now Little Queen of Clubs, hold still and this won't hurt a bit." said Jervis smiling.

Jester turned on her heel and went to run out of the building when one of Jervis's henchman grabbed her.

Jester struggled and screamed. "Jervis, no! Please, don't! This isn't you!"

Jervis skipped over to her. "Now what did I tell you about struggling?" said Jervis shaking his head as he placed the headband on Jester's head.

"Jervis please don't do this!" shouted Jester.

"Jester!"

Jester looked to the side. "Edward?"

Edward smiled at her. "It's alright Jester, just close your eyes and go to sleep."

Jester felt her eyelids closing, then she shook her head. "No! Jervis stop it!" she snapped.

"Little Queen of Clubs, you were late and now you will stay here for ever." said Jervis. "Now sleep."

T.B.C


End file.
